


天将明

by planetB612



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetB612/pseuds/planetB612
Summary: 一次与T'Challa的冒险中，Everett掉进一个未知的空间领域。





	天将明

**Author's Note:**

> 炮友梗。一直想写Stephen在成为奇异博士之前，就和Everett认识会怎样呢，同样是彼此之间充满吸引力的吧，那么无论相遇多少次，以怎样的身份，他们都会在一起。  
> mcu背景混杂一点漫画设定，bug很多勿介意，ooc且雷，并不好吃。

这一切严格说来不能怪T'Challa。

在Wakanda与外界建交的这段时期里，国王陛下一直邀请他成为自己的外交官，他在中情局的上司认为这是个了解神秘国度的有效途径，大手一挥就给他放了行，但Everett Ross总是忘记自己是个不折不扣的麻烦吸引体质。他早该看明白这个，从他第一次踏上Wakanda的土地开始他就应该知道。

一开始的几次冒险，反派似乎总是和他的裤子过不去，上上次他到Wakanda的时候被反派施了某种无法脱掉裤子的魔法，狗屁魔法，害得他差点被尿憋死。上次他心有余悸再三小心，还是着了魔法的道，在实验室被反派扒了裤子，只能光着两条腿蹲在厕所马桶上等待救援。

事后他多次威胁国王陛下不准向别人透露哪怕一点这两件事，否则就算覆盖黑豹的装备振金再怎么坚不可摧他都会找到机会割断老友的喉咙，T'Challa双手往上做了一个投降的姿势，发誓自己绝对守口如瓶。

后来还是有人知道了，不过不是我们守信的国王陛下真的想挑战特工的极限，只是因为Dr.Strange在某一个午饭时间“不经意”跟他提起这件事的时候，用一种非常欠扁的语气跟他说道:“Everett，你要知道，不是我特意想偷窥你的隐私，只是作为至尊法师，免不了要多去了解地球上一切异常的魔法波动。”

当然了，在他面前这个小胡子男人，可是监视地球安全的至尊法师。对这个世界所有魔法波动，法师想必都有一定程度的掌握，所谓“一定程度”，大概也就是他想不想深入了解的意思。

探员恨得咬牙切齿，切牛排的刀在盘子上嘎吱作响，就好像那块肉是法师的身上哪个部位，他臆想中血腥画面的男主角正坐在他对面，对他发出的声音微微皱眉，似乎不太赞同他因为泄愤而不遵守餐桌礼仪。

去他的餐桌礼仪，他只想越过餐桌好好修理一顿那个小胡子。但最终直到被Stephen体贴地送到家门口，他也没有想出一个对付至尊法师的方法。

那晚他们驻足在夜风里久久相对无言，他盯着Stephen红斗篷和衣服相接处的暗扣发呆，最终只是憋出一句“下次要是再请我吃饭，去餐厅的话就别穿这套，呃，法师装扮了。”

他往后退一步，退出两个人之间令人窒息的暧昧氛围，“我说真的，Stephen，至少下次别披斗篷，我不想吃饭还被人围观。”

斗篷在法师背后抖了抖，似乎在宣泄自己的不满，他没能看到，他像个逃兵似的冲进了自己房间，关上门的时候觉得自己像被心仪的男孩追求时慌不择路的高中女生。

当然他没有机会知道Stephen还会不会找他约会，如果那姑且算是个约会的话，也没有机会知道他还不会不会穿他那件土得掉渣（其实也还好）的法师装扮，因为那次之后他就到Wakanda来帮忙，跟着国王出生入死，再一次。

而这一次，毫无例外，他跟T'Challa走散了，敌人大概是个很厉害的魔法师，国王陛下的表情很少那么严肃。

前面说了，这不能怪T'Challa，他今天被敌人丢进这个险象环生的异度空间，只能怪他自己，怪他没时刻谨记自己的特殊体质，被一个不知名的怪物扔进这个险象环生的狗屎异次空间。

他眼前一片漆黑，失去了适应黑暗后的红外辐射带来的视力，以往训练有素的逃生技能完全在这种无法观察身边事物的外界情况下失去作用，他唯一能做的就是等人救援，或者等死。

不过他可是中情局最得力的探员，等待永远不是他的第一选择，在第五次尝试移动之后他终于发现在自己左手边第三个砖块上有个圆形凸起，他思索了一会儿，还是没有犹豫地摁了下去，突如其来的坠落让他惊呼出声。他什么也看不到，只能从呼啸而过耳边的风判断自己正处于下落状态。

等到终于适应失重状态时，Everett已经无法判断下落了多久。说实在的，他已经对这一切有些麻木了，对他所经历的一切。他知道自己生活在一个拥有复仇者联盟，有超级英雄的世界，他自己就是中情局的一员，他见识过许多离奇的事，接过很多个危险的案子，但他这段时间的见闻绝对超过了过去几十年里他所经历的。

他是说，他开始怀疑起半年前那个答应接下抓捕美国队长的任务是否是正确的了。如果没有经历那次抓捕，上司也不会认为他有和超级英雄打交道的经验，自然也不会在之后安排他与钢铁侠，也是亿万富翁，花花公子，Tony Stark本人见面交涉。

其实这一切本该没什么问题，他是个尽职尽责的探员，作为一名经验丰富的外交官他见识过很多难搞的人，Tony Stark也许排得上前三，但显然右眼尚未消散的淤青昭示着他不久前刚经历过一场耗费精力的争斗。所以那天的钢铁侠并不如外界传言的那么难搞，探员几乎可以顺利的完成任务，当然这是在Dr.Strange没有尾随其后的前提下。

至尊法师就只是站在阴影里，直到钢铁侠签下自己的大名后才悄无声息地出现在桌边，探员把签字的钢笔不留神摔到了地上，墨胆碎裂墨汁溅了一地。

“我以为你不会过来？毕竟是你说的，至尊法师时间非常宝贵，哈？”

没有穿着盔甲的钢铁侠挑了挑眉，对着沉默立在一边的Dr.Strange挖苦道。

“我并非复仇者联盟的一员，私人时间自然不用阁下多操心。”

看来他们关系并不融洽，探员缩缩脖子，想弯腰把坏掉的笔捡起来，然后装作自己不存在马上逃离这个是非之地。刚低下头就看到一双布满灰尘的黑色长靴，勾勒出精瘦有力的小腿，和他印象中别无二致的低沉嗓音在头顶响起。

“好久不好，Ross探员。”

“探员”这个单词咬得格外重，Everett摸摸鼻子，只好讪笑着回他，“Doctor”，抬头对上一双极浅极淡的灰色眼眸。

那之后的事情直到现在探员还是记的很清楚，任谁在这种情况下，他是说，钢铁侠临走之前意味不明冲他们说了一句“私人时间哈”，奇异博士神色不变在他面前把刚摔了的钢笔还原（不知道是怎么做到的），而他面对自己的一夜情对象，除了沉默什么也做不了。

砰的一声，他的下落结束了，与想象中粉身碎骨不同，他似乎是摔在了一片柔软里，眼前适应黑暗后终于他能找回一点点视力，这让他心安不少，只要不是完全黑暗，他就有能力在等到救援之前摸索清楚这一切。

面前的空间并不足够宽阔，他背靠在不知名的硬物上，手触到一片柔软，似乎是动物的皮毛，又安静摸索了一会儿，背上才后知后觉传来一阵阵钝痛，他勉强抬起另一只手，触手便是一片温热。

该死的。他狠狠骂了一句，同时意识到黑暗让他的痛觉神经也受到了影响，刚才摔下来的时候不至于断胳膊断腿，但还是不可避免被擦伤。如果是四肢或腹部还可以包扎，伤到的偏偏是背部，他只能尽自己最大努力紧紧贴着背后的硬物，让自己不会因为失血过多昏死过去。

那种半梦半醒之间的恍惚感让他响起第一次见到Dr.Strange的场景。当然，那个时候至尊法师还只是一个自负的讨厌鬼。

他那次接了个护送本国政要的任务，被恐怖组织策划袭击，过程中为了救人，差点摔了个高位截瘫，上司对他的玩命很头疼，特意找了业界内最著名的外科医生给他治疗，本意是好，却未曾想到最后他和主治医生滚上了床。

在医院里他呆满了整整三个月，自从他有力气说话之后第一件事就是找他的主治医生，他告诉Stephen他在做手术时候放的那首歌真的很难听，医生挑挑眉问你居然能听到，他只是翻了个白眼没有告诉高个子男人自己作为CIA探员总是时刻保持警惕，即使注射麻醉，即使差点醒不过来。

说起来还挺惨的，在医院里那三个月，是他职业生涯中难得的假期。他作为空军飞行员的时候也受过很多次伤，为CIA卖命之后更是去过无数次医院，但在那次悠长的假期中，他生平第一次嗅到不可控的前兆。

Stephen Strange就如外界传言的一样高傲自负，是个讨厌鬼，探员不否认这一点。第一个月里除了定期检查，他见到医生的次数寥寥无几，少有的几次夜里，医生会来查房，他闭着眼睛，感受到那双修长又骨节分明的大手，从他的肩胛骨往右，隔着薄薄的病号服，有意无意擦过他的锁骨，停在他的脖颈，脉搏鼓动的地方，好像在确认他是否入睡。

医生的手指干燥温暖，想象高个子男人浅色眸子掠过自己两颊的样子对他的勃起毫无益处，他那时甚至还是个躺在床上无法动弹的可怜病患，对自己的主治医生产生性幻想这件事情足以排进人生恐怖事件前三。如果真的有这个榜单的话。

第二个月他已经可以下床简单走动，Stephen依旧只在每个周五晚上巡视病房，他就好像巴甫洛夫的狗，每到那个时候就会下意识呼吸急促坐立不安。

该死的骨折，该死的医院还有这该死的萝卜炖排骨汤。

“你要知道就算是隔壁病房的五岁小女孩也会乖乖把汤喝完。”

他目瞪口呆望着推门进来的主治医师，啪地一声勺子掉进碗里，溅起一点汤汁滴在他的裤腿上。

该死。他又暗骂一句，在这个人面前他总是这么狼狈。

那是他们在询问病情之外说的第一句话，然后就好像开启了某种开关，Stephen来“巡视”的次数渐渐多了起来。

天才，精英，高傲自负，摘掉这些标签的Stephen Strang，内里其实是个敬业热忱的年轻人。

Everett在职业生涯中见过太多精英，但毫无疑问Stephen即使比起那些人也毫不逊色。他说起那些专业术语，他大部分听不懂，但丝毫不觉得枯燥，他喜欢看Stephen淡色的眼眸不经意掠过他的样子，喜欢看高个子男人在一场紧张的手术后仍然神采奕奕和他讨论起刚才有多么争分夺秒。

Everett发现自己对这个只知道姓名和职业的男人深深着迷时，已经和他的主治医生在医院杂物间吻得不可开交。而他不知道这一切是怎么发生的，那是他出院第一天，他终于换掉那身蓝白条的病号服，正打算去和Stephen告别顺便好好道谢，却鬼使神差隔着玻璃窗看那人在病房里和病人说话。似乎是病人犯了什么错，医生正皱着眉低头说些什么，语速很快，眉间有小小的沟壑，让他看起来又严厉又迷人。

像是感应到他的视线，Stephen抬头，他们隔着玻璃窗对视，探员心头狠狠一跳，不自觉往后退了两步，再抬头，医生已经走了出来，褐灰色的眼眸紧紧盯着他，像是在看某种猎物。

男人比他整整高了半个头还多，但这丝毫不能妨碍他拉下那人服帖整齐的衣领好让两人嘴唇相贴。Stephen该死的高，他痛恨自己像个女人一样努力仰头勾着医生的脖子，背抵在杂物间的门上好让自己不会因为瘫软的腿而滑下去。医生骨节分明的大手一只放在他的后颈，另一只以对待精密手术的细腻方式抚摸他腰侧软肉，他要狠狠克制才能避免自己口中溢出难堪的呻吟。

“你刚刚看我的样子，就像迫不及待要和我上床。”

嗓音除了一贯的低沉，尾音还带了些莫名的意味，像把小钩子勾得他心里泛起一点上瘾的钝痛。他开口，才发现自己也早已声音沙哑。

“这次你错了，医生，不是'好像'。”

他一定是因为接吻缺氧导致的大脑短路，不然不会在Stephen和他鼻尖相抵说“我可以请假”的时候真的选择和他一起走出杂物间去最近的一家酒店。老天，那个时候他甚至还硬着。

那之后他理所当然拥有了一场火热且期待已久的性爱。探员尽量控制自己不要像个没见过世面的高中生，但那些在Stephen火辣的舌头和尺寸可观（远超他的预期）的阴茎下不值一提。也许他还让Stephen叫他那个只有他小时候会被家长称呼的“Kenny”，谁知道呢。不过他敢打赌他以后不会有这么美妙的性爱体验了。

这也就是为什么他现在可能会因为失血过多而晕死过去，回忆起和Stephen短暂的炮友生涯还是能感觉到裤裆里那玩意儿狠狠地抽动了一下。

拜托，他也不想这样的。他只是无法避免在这种情况下想起那个人，曾经的天才外科医生，他的一夜情对象，守护地球的伟大的至尊法师。

不算上那个意外的会面，他和成为至尊法师的Stephen也只见过两面，一次是他坐在办公室里，那人从一个（他压根不知道怎么出现）的金色圆圈里突然伸头，问他周末要不要去一家还不错的餐厅吃饭。这个出场方式太震撼以至于他连惊吓都来不及，只是盯着那人鬓角的灰发下意识点点头，法师迈回金色圆圈里，留下他一个人坐在办公室里对厚厚一沓文件发呆。

他讨厌这种无法掌控的不确定感，这让他在餐厅里面对似乎对他的情况了如指掌的法师有些不满。但那不满归根结底也不过是这段关系中他所生出的过分妄想所致。

在Stephen成为至尊法师之前他们相识三个月，到头来他只知道对方是个外科医生是业界精英有过目不忘的本事甚至可以看一遍菜谱就背下来，而Stephen呢，出于某些原因他连自己的职业都没有告诉过他。他们之间唯一存在的就只是三个月里时不时的谈话，那一个晚上的缠绵。而在Stephen成为至尊法师后，这一切似乎看起来更加遥远了。

背上的伤口已经没有在流血，温热逐渐转冷，身上一阵一阵的寒意袭来，Everett勉强睁着眼，让自己去想一切会令人振奋的事物，二十岁的时候收到空军飞行员录取通知，第一次作为CIA探员出任务，Stephen坐在病床边告诉他今天天气足够好要不要一起出去走走……

力气一点一点回到他身上，不愿意去想这或许是某种回光返照，探员努力撑着一只手想要站起来，背后传来不容忽视的疼痛，脚底下的触感依旧很诡异，像是某种猫科动物的皮毛，却比他想象中要光滑许多，这导致他刚站稳只迈出一步就栽了下去，摔得很重，他咬咬牙努力把自己蜷缩成一团，忽略背上撕裂般的疼，尽量不让自己发出丢脸的痛呼。

Everett Ross这十几年的人生中，从未有过任何不切实际的期望，所以也很难抱有绝望这种情绪。

此刻他却只能把脸埋到胳膊里，努力不让恐惧吞没，他太专注于控制情绪以至于那些金色光圈投射出来的亮光暖融融洒在他身上的时候他丝毫没有察觉，直到被人温柔的抱起，才像是受惊的仓鼠般惶然抬头，借着那些光，他看到Stephen浅色的眼眸，那里面有金色的光芒和他模糊的脸。

得救了。他第一时间这么想，根本来不及辨别这是真实存在或是只是他的幻觉。因为至尊法师脸上的表情是他全然陌生的，作为他的主治医生时也不曾看到的，疲惫的温柔里（或许）夹杂的怒意。

他不确定，因为他真的很累，累到没有多余精力去计较高个子法师抱着他的姿势。Stephen从正面环住他，小心避开背脊上的伤口，让他只能被迫像个八爪鱼手脚并用环住法师的脖颈和精瘦的腰。

他痛恨这个姿势，趴在男人还算宽阔的肩膀上有气无力开口，想提醒他这个姿势对于两个成年男子来说太过暧昧，即使他们上过床也是一样。

“其实你完全可以背着我。”

“这是存在时空乱流里的空间巨兽，我和他达成协议才被准许进到他掌控的乱流里，但保不准他随时发难，不确定情况下把你放到背后不够安全，综合你受的伤和此刻你的精神状况，这个姿势是最合适的。”

像是以往每一次他面对骨头汤难以下咽等待输液愁眉苦脸时那个主治医生也会冷静又冷酷地为他分析利弊，这样的Stephen让他感到一丝熟悉，他紧绷的神经稍稍放松了一点，也没有再去计较，他在法师怀抱里往上挪了挪，耳朵蹭到Stephen鬓角的灰色头发。

“陛下怎么样了？和他失散后就不知道他的情况了。”

他发誓他真的只是随口一问，Stephen却收紧了环在他腰间的手，状似不满地哼了一声，“黑豹在不确定自己能面对魔法的侵袭时就应该及时联系本人，现在的情况是他安然无恙却把无关人士拖下水。第三次。他的做法实在欠妥。”

探员刚想张口说前两次他的好友救他的时候法师还不知道在哪个魔法空间畅游呢，开口却完全变了个意味。

“联系你？法师，钢铁侠和复仇者联盟都需要你，而且我才不是什么无关的人，我是政府指定的Wakanda外交官，注意你的言辞。”

法师不再说话，很高兴自己在言语上扳回一城，探员振奋不少，脑袋里却依旧晕晕乎乎，半梦半醒间Stephen好像带他走了很久很久的路，前方总是黑暗的，但法师脚下却又走得稳稳当当，他感到安心，头稍微往下蹭了蹭，埋到那人被他诟病已久的法师服装里，闻到男人身上夹杂着男士沐浴露和汗水的味道。

原来至尊法师也会流汗，也要洗澡。Everett晕乎乎地想，刻意忽略那一刻突然生出的快乐和亲近。Stephen低低说了一句话，他没听清，于是双手撑在法师胸膛，支起身，“什么？”

“我以为我们已经是朋友了，Everett。”

“噢，你错了，朋友可不会上床，法师。”

“我想也是。朋友也不会在第二天不告而别，一走了之。”

Everett哑然，法师却依旧直视前方，一脸平静，好像刚才抱怨他像个负心汉打完炮就跑的人不是他。

“呃，我以为，你醒过来就不会想看到我了？”

一片漆黑里他什么也看不清，也很好的掩饰了他的表情，这让他安心，于是他就像卸下了包袱一样接着说。

“你出事之后，我去医院找过几次Kristen，她，她很为你担心，我以为你们……”

把头埋进Stephen的肩上，探员吸吸鼻子，觉得自己悲惨系数九颗星。受了伤不说，被迫向自己暗恋对象吐露心声，随时都有被丢下的可能性。Everett都想好了，这次他要是能活着出去，一定要找国王陛下好好算账，求他出来冒险再也别带他了。

“我和Kristen已经结束了，她是我很好的朋友，成为Dr.Strange之后我很少和以前的朋友有来往。”

探员压根没听，胡乱点点头，那阵晕眩又上来了，让他有种随时随地能把胆汁吐出来的恶心感，又让他想昏睡过去。

Stephen发现了他的异常，腾出一只手拍拍他的脸，力道很轻，凑近了贴在他耳边说话，“Everett？别睡过去，再撑一会儿，我马上就带你走出时空乱流了。”

他微微偏头，第一次在黑暗里看清了Stephen的神情。总是运筹帷幄，冷静自持的法师，此刻正皱着眉，眼里是不赞同和焦急，眉间的突起让他看起来柔和许多，也让探员着迷，又一次。于是Everett把嘴唇贴到了那座小小的山峰，法师高挺的鼻尖抵到他的下巴，呼吸打在他的喉结上，他的脑袋更加昏沉了。Stephen一只手稳稳地抱住他，另一只手摁在他后脑勺上，把他拉了下来，他们开始接吻，而Everett全身上下每个细胞都在渴望这个。

和探员接吻并没能阻止Stephen前进，他们在黑暗里一直在前进。

他们吻得很安静，不再像很久之前那个夜晚一般，热情能把对方燃烧殆尽，只有一点渴望和想念混杂在这个吻里，在黑暗里悄悄滋生。

有时候Everett也会想，明明和这个人认识不超过一年，明明对他的一切都不熟悉，爱意的发生却毫无道理，就好像年少时一意孤行要成为空军飞行员，退役后铁了心自愿加入CIA一样，他的骨子里对一切危险且未知的神秘事物都充满向往。

他奉命去抓捕复仇者领袖美国队长，他对Zemo一而再再而三的逼问，他成为Wakanda的外交官自愿和国王去冒险，爱上曾经的天才外科医生，如今的至尊法师Stephen Strange，这一切，都不过是他自己的选择。

他把头搁在法师的肩上，被斗篷扣在衣服上冰凉的纽扣咯得难受，脑袋动来动去，半天才找到一个舒服的位置，心满意足靠上去，不动弹了。

“我说，Stephen，下次再约会的话，放弃这套衣服吧，千万千万别带上你的斗篷。”

“所以，你的意思是不带就答应和我约会吗？”

“你什么时候约过我了？”

“呃，就在你动身前往Wakanda的前一天，我觉得你不是很喜欢上次那种出场方式，就在你家门口的邮箱里塞了纸条，上面写了一起去吃饭的餐厅和时间，但你一直没有给我答复，后来你就和黑豹一起去了Wakanda。”

“所以…你这段时间没来找我，是因为，因为你觉得我拒绝了你的约会？”

法师犹豫了一下，点了点头，“准确的说，是拒绝了我。”

如果不是探员有伤在上，再加上他打不过至尊法师，不然他肯定会掰开法师聪明的脑袋好好看看里面除了魔法还装些什么。说真的，21世纪怎么会有人提出约会邀请用写信的方式？他那段时间忙到脑袋冒烟，第二天为了赶上T'Challa高科技飞船甚至连早餐都没吃，怎么会有精力去检查自己信箱里有没有哪位羞涩的至尊法师投递过来的约会请求。

“……等下，你一直都误会我，和国王陛下……？”

法师不说话了，抿着嘴代表默认，探员翻了个白眼，“陛下很爱他的妹妹，或许还有他的那个便宜弟弟，最重要的是，他和准王后的感情真的很好。我和陛下是旧识，大学就认识了，所以关系很好。”

他另一只手碰了碰法师一直托着他的那只手，“说真的，Stephen，为什么你这只手一直戴着黄手套，要我说，它真的和你这一套很不搭。”

“车祸留下的后遗症而已。”

好吧，好吧。探员在心里告诉自己，互相了解的路还很漫长，他们还有时间。现在，最重要的不是这个。

“……所以，我们到底什么时候能走到尽头呢？”

“时空乱流不存在尽头，找到缺口我就能带你出去，马上就好了。”

他不着急这个的，Everett两只脚叠在一起环紧法师精瘦的腰，疼痛和头晕都无法阻止他靠在Stephen身上，甚至愉快地哼唱起了不成调的旋律。

至尊法师手上多了个金色悬戒，指尖跳动着的金色光芒汇聚成一个圆圈，静静悬停在他们前方。

“所以，你还是不打算跟我说吗？”

他凑过去，贴着法师的耳垂，圆圈外有鼎盛的亮光透进来，足以让他窥见Stephen耳尖上那一点粉红。

“说什么？”

Stephen把他抱得更紧了一些，两个人之间几乎没有空隙。

“说，我爱你。”

法师向前跨了一步，带他逃离了那片令人窒息的黑暗，同时Stephen低头在他柔软的发顶印下一个吻，“我也爱你，Everett。”

天终于完全亮了起来。

FIN.


End file.
